


Scared

by ByAStream



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Poly, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Clint Barton, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: You terrify Clint and Bucky on a mission, leading to a tender moment
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com
> 
> Spanking as punishment in the context of an established dynamic and rules. No formal smut

Your eyes darted around the jet. The sound of only the engines did little to quell the anxiety bubbling inside you as Bucky focused his attention on your arm. Your bleeding arm that had been your one defense against a knife when you went charging into a situation head on, without pausing to think about what to do. You knew it had been the right call. It didn’t mean Clint or Bucky thought the same. 

“Done,” was all Bucky said as he finished stitching the wound. He hadn’t been so cruel as to not numb the area first, something you were grateful for. He cleaned up, tossing the waste in the biohazard bin that was on board before returning to sit across from you, just as Clint left the controls. 

The silence was killing you. You knew they were upset. You knew what was coming. It was something that had long since been negotiated. You looked down at your lap, suddenly more interested in your hands than your surroundings as you picked at a loose piece of skin around your thumb. The tension was thick. You felt one of them staring at you as they spoke in low voices.

You knew either of them would have done the same. But it was different with you, with Wanda, with Tony, with even Natasha and occasionally Steve. No unnecessary risks. Bucky and Clint were good at avoiding them. It was the rest of you who tended to throw caution to the wind at times and put yourself in more danger than necessary. You heard footsteps, but didn’t look up. Clint crouched in front of you, placing a hand under your chin and gently pushing you to look at him. You didn’t see the anger you half expected. No. Disappointment maybe, but mostly, you saw fear. 

You hadn’t seen another choice but to go charging in. Bucky had scolded you all the way back to the jet, about how there was a stealthier opening and how you could have gotten killed. If Bucky was the one lecturing you, you knew it meant Clint would be the one handling the situation.

Clint took your hand in his, guiding you up and toward a bench that had been installed in the quinjet ages ago. Clint sat down before pulling your pants down. His movements were slow and deliberate. He took your panties with them before pulling you over his lap. You couldn’t see Bucky but you knew he was there.

“Ten seems fair. You scared us. There’s a reason we told you to stop. You remember your word,” Clint said. You nodded, heat flooding your cheeks before repeating your safe word back to him. Even with punishments there was an out if it was too much. He wasn’t wrong. You jolted when his hand met your ass the first time, letting out a soft one. Clint took his time, never striking the same place twice. You could practically feel the heat radiating from your bottom. You counted them out each time.

“One more,” he said. You got the word ‘ten’ out before the tears overtook you. It wasn’t because of the pain. It never was. Clint pulled your panties and your pants back up, situating you on his lap before brushing the tears away as Bucky crouched down in front of you, taking your hand in his.

“Sweetheart, what’s going through that head of yours?” Clint asked. You stayed silent, not trusting yourself to speak. 

“Take your time, we’ve got plenty of it,” Bucky said quietly. 

“I...I thought he was taking aim at Bucky. I didn’t see the other one with the knife. I thought, if I don’t make a move, he might go after Bucky,” you said, a hitch in your voice. You refused to look at either of them. Bucky cupped your face with his right hand, brushing away more tears.

“It’s going to take a lot more than some Hydra wannabe to take me out, doll. You scared the shit out of me, out of Clint. Doll, when you went down, all I could think about was having to go home and tell everyone you didn’t make it, and that terrified me,” Bucky said.

“I’m sorry,” you replied as he wrapped his arms around you. He pulled you into a kiss, before pulling back and placing another kiss on your forehead. The three of you spent the rest of the flight huddled together, words of reassurance passed between you, with soft kisses here and there. 

When the three of you arrived, Bucky carried you to medical for a once over before bringing you to your room and running a bath while Clint handled the initial debrief. Nat came in to check on you, her eyes taking you in, evaluating you to make sure you were truly okay. 

The rest followed suit once you emerged from you room, dressed in your coziest pajamas. Steve pulled you into a hug, kissing the top of your head. You were content. This was home. This was love. 


End file.
